


and now all your love

by luciferloveschloe (clairefraserloves)



Series: no rivers and no lakes [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dom Chloe Decker, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Light Dom/sub, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairefraserloves/pseuds/luciferloveschloe
Summary: Prompt: Butts / Anal PlayWhen she turned soon after, she found Lucifer with his head propped on his elbow, breathing still uneven like hers, watching her with a dazed grin on his lips. He lay stretched out against too expensive black satin sheets, gloriously naked – and somehow, even after everything they had just done – aroused.“Babe, you’re still hard.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: no rivers and no lakes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617628
Comments: 15
Kudos: 186





	and now all your love

**Author's Note:**

> me already being late on the prompts i wanted to fill? it's more likely than you think!
> 
> anyway, have some more soft deckerstar smut. i love them so much.
> 
> maybe i should point out that in my head, they both like to switch and/or don't care if somebody is in charge or not. lucifer really loves it when he can worship his detective, though. point is, they love each other and jump each others bones in any way they can!
> 
> i also fully support [@thewollfgang](https://thewollfgang.tumblr.com/)'s headcanon that chloe calls lucifer babe.
> 
> this hasn't been betaed and i'm not a native speaker, so if i used weird words or anything like that, please just point it out to me. i really mean that!
> 
> as always, you earn my undying gratitude if you leave a comment.
> 
> work and series title are from florence + the machine's 'seven devils'.
> 
> come yell at me on [tumblr](https://luciferloveschloe.tumblr.com/)!

Chloe rose on shaky legs, stumbling over to the oversized balcony doors to let in the crisp, cool night air. She completely ignored the best view in the city (after all, she could have it whenever she pleased now) and just luxuriated in the breeze touching her damp, overheated skin for a moment.

When she turned soon after, she found Lucifer with his head propped on his elbow, breathing still uneven like hers, watching her with a dazed grin on his lips. He lay stretched out against too expensive black satin sheets, gloriously naked – and somehow, even after everything they had _just_ done – aroused.

“Babe, you’re still hard.”

She smiled incredulously at him. Her voice was a little hoarse, and she was sore, much too sore to indulge in another round, but she only had to look at him to miss his mouth on her own, his fingers caressing her body. She crossed over to the bed swiftly, eyes never leaving his.

“Well, you’re still naked and gorgeous, so…”

He sounded just like her, maybe even more affected than her, his words rumbly and grating and his gaze adoring. She lay down next to him and slowly carded her fingers through his hair, heart aching at his sigh and the way he instantly melted, pressing into the contact.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Lucifer didn’t elaborate any further, so Chloe spoke again, whispering.

“Do you want me to do anything about it? I mean, I’m a bit sore right now, but other than that…”

Lucifer opened one eye, regarding her from under his lashes.

“You really don’t need to feel obliged, darling. I’m perfectly satisfied.”

He closed his eyes again, pretending to enjoy her caresses. Nope, that wouldn’t do.

“ _Lucifer._ Didn’t you tell me just last week that Linda and you were working on you voicing your needs more openly?”

Two warm, brown, deeply confused eyes staring up at her.

“Um, I– Yes?”, he tried.

She just waited, stopping her ministrations and looking at him encouragingly. Lucifer sighed, swallowed, sat up slowly and finally smiled at her, only slightly insecure.

“In that case, Detective… I’d love for you to fuck me.”

She blew out a breath, relieved that he’d answered her, that maybe, just _maybe_ he was starting to learn that it was okay for him to _want_ , to ask something of her. That it was no burden at all to care for the devil – just as he cared for her.

“Of course, Lucifer. Should I get the strap-on?”

He licked his lips, considering.

“Maybe… No, actually– I just want your fingers, I think. Like this, with– In your arms.”

If he rushed through those last words, she didn’t call him out on it. Instead, she pressed her lips to his, smiling through the kiss and trying to infuse it with all the love she had for this impossible being that was somehow hers to love.

“Alright. Lay back, devil.”

She smirked and pushed him down swiftly with a hand to his chest, to his great amusement. While he got comfortable on his side, she quickly located one of the many bottles of lube the nightstand had to offer.

He’d already drawn one leg slightly up and was facing her where he lay on the cushions, relaxed and clearly impatient for her to start. Chloe settled for a position in which she could reach his lower body and still cradle him like he had requested.

She warmed the lube up between her fingers, then lowered them to his ass. His eyes followed her movements closely, his tongue coming out to wet his lips.

“You need this, don’t you?”

He hissed at the first contact, closing his eyes as she circled his hole lazily.

“ _Yes._ Love it when you’re taking care of me, Detective.”

She hummed as she prepared him, taking in how breathy he sounded already, how his cock twitched, how his hips rocked with her movements.

“You know you can always ask for what you need, right? I won’t ask for anything in return.”

One of her fingers slid into him with ease, and he groaned softly, nuzzling into her arms. She adjusted her position so that she could caress his hair with her left hand, while his right hand gripped her hips tightly.

“I know. Just… Takes the devil a bit longer to– _Fuck._ Process. Love you, Chloe.”

She gently stroked his prostrate, and he stumbled over the words, his fingers clenching on her body. She watched him writhe with her ministrations, biting his lips and moaning low in his throat, and felt the low flare of arousal returning to her own belly.

“I love you too, Lucifer.”

A gentle kiss to his forehead, another finger entering his body. He keened, shifting so that she could reach him more easily, gasping at the slight stretch. She curled her fingers towards her, stroking and massaging the sensitive spot inside of him, and Lucifer moved with her, teeth worrying his lips and cock straining against his belly.

“–tective, ‘m close.”

“That’s okay, babe. Let go, I’ve got you.”

He nodded desperately at her whisper in his ear, clutching her to him and moaning with every roll of his hips. Chloe sped up her rhythm, trying to hit and caress the bundle of nerves _just right_ with every stroke of her fingers. She let her movements become rougher, _fucking_ him on her hand, and snatched her free hand away from his hair to curl around his weeping length. 

“Ugh, _Chloe_ –“

She loved it when he said her name like that. It made her core clench down on nothing and gave her a thrill of power she chose not to examine too closely. She worked him hard now, both of her hands drawing his pleasure from him until his spine arched and he froze in her arms, come splattering his stomach.

“Chloe!”

She treasured the tiny broken sounds he made, the way he gulped in air, how he became completely boneless against her body. She treasured that he chose to be this vulnerable with her, even though he’d always run from intimacy, even though he knew her to be one of the few things in the universe that could _actually_ hurt him. 

Lucifer turned to face her, smiling blissfully, and her heart thumped in her chest. 

In a minute, she would have to get up to clean them both. In a minute, she’d get them water and some wet wipes. For now, she just wanted to hold the devil in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [i kinda headcanon that angels aren't burdened with silly human things like digestion, so lucifer wouldn't need to prepare himself in any way.]


End file.
